


Let's Be Alone Together

by LondonBridget95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBridget95/pseuds/LondonBridget95
Summary: 3 years after Yuuri has won gold at the Grand Prix Finals. 2 years since they have been married and retired from the figure skating competitions. Yuuri and Viktor live in Russia, working at the skating rink with Yakov. Yurio has moved in with Yuuri and Viktor due to their place being next to the rink. Basically, Viktor and Yuuri have adopted him at this point. After a long day at the rink helping Yakov, Viktor and Yuuri have some time alone, while Yurio is at Otabek's. As they say, when the cat's away, the mice shall play ;)





	

It had been a long day at the rink as Viktor trudged home through the falling snow. Yakov, though retired, refused to completely hand over the rink to Viktor and still hounded him as if he was a young teenager again. Viktor sighed as he thought about the day that Yakov took him into his office to tell him he was retiring.

*Flashback*

“Vitya, it’s time.”  
“Are you sure Yakov? You still have plenty of time…”  
“Vitya, I’m serious. I can’t handle these teenagers anymore. It’s time that I retire, but I need someone to take over as coach. You’re a phenomenal skater, and I know you can be a great coach. I want you to take my place as coach and transfer the rink to you and Yuuri to own.”  
“You can’t be serious! You would just give us the rink?”  
“Skating is a part of you Vitya. It lives within you, and there is no one I trust more to take care of the future skating prodigies. This rink is your home.”  
“Thank you Yakov. You don’t know how much this means to me.”  
“But promise me one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“Leave all of the finances and organization to Yuuri. If you were to take over that department my rink would be history!”  
“Of course! And remember you will always have a place here at the rink.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get back to the young ones. Yuri is going to be the most difficult to tell.”  
“He’ll be fine.”

*Present*

Viktor laughed at the memory of Yurio shouting obscenities at Yakov until he promised to coach him for his second year in the senior division. Now, they can’t seem to get Yakov to leave. Viktor looked up and realized he had reached his destination. There was nothing better than coming home to his husband after a grueling day of coaching. As he walked into the building to their suite, the attendants nodded and greeted Viktor with smiles. Viktor took the elevator up to their floor and walked into the smell of katsudon wafting through the air.  
“Yuuri? Are you home?”  
“In the bedroom, Vitya. Just doing some laundry.”  
Viktor walked to the kitchen to see how the katsudon was coming along. The pork cutlets were almost done cooking and could be added to the mixture in a moment. Viktor heard the padding of paws and looked at his old companion, Makkachin.  
“Hey Makka. Have you been a good boy?”  
“Of course he was. He’s always a good boy.”  
Yuuri walks in and pets Makkachin, then looks up at Viktor to plant a chaste kiss on his lips before turning to the katsudon.  
“How’s Yakov?”  
“He’s still as bossy as before. I swear, he said he trust me but he never leaves the rink to give me time to coach the kids alone.”  
“Skating has been a major factor in his life. He is probably bored in retirement. I mean, he doesn’t have Yurio to yell at everyday anymore. Surely, that made his days exciting,” Yuuri chuckled as Viktor whined.  
“Not only that, but we have to recruit more kids if we want to keep the rink open. How are we going to pay the bills? We are both running low on funds from our winnings and…”  
“Vitya,” Yuuri walked over to Viktor and hugged him from behind, “Everything is going to be fine. We have been advertising the rink and the skating classes. There has been an increase in attendance and the rink is fine. We have things handled. Why all of the worries all of a sudden?”  
“Something Yakov said to Yurio. I just let it get to me as usual.”  
“Well, don’t. We have everything under control.”  
Yuuri walked back to the katsudon and finished putting in the last ingredients. Viktor sat at the island with his head in his hands.  
“I know, but I worry more now that I have actual responsibilities. By the way, have you seen Yurio? I didn’t see him at the rink.”  
“Him and Beka went to the costume expo to choose their outfits for their free skates.”  
“Is that wise? What if he chooses something ridiculous?”  
Yuuri looked over his shoulder and shook his head.  
“You’re one to talk, Mr. I like all the glitz and glam.”  
“Hey, you love my glitz and glam.”  
“That I do.”  
They bantered back and forth while Yuuri plated the katsudon, and then walked to the table to eat. It was strange eating alone after spending so many meal times with Yurio yelling about his day and how Viktor was annoying as always. On more occasions than not, Otabek was usually there too; silently listening to the conversations and interjecting when he felt like it. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was pretty stressed about the Yakov situation, and knew just what to do to ease some of the tension. As they finished the meal, Viktor went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Yuuri knew it was his chance to slip away.  
“I’m going to hop in the shower. I’m really tired and I spilt some of the katsudon broth on my shirt.”  
“Okay.”  
Yuuri went to the bathroom, stripped and threw his clothes in the hamper. As he let the water run down his body, he got an idea. Once out of the shower Yuuri walked into their room to change into the new outfit he’d bought for their anniversary, but since Viktor was so tense he knew just how to help him unwind. Yuuri slipped into the skimpy outfit and leaned against the bathroom door jam in their room. Viktor noticed that Yuuri was in the shower a lot longer than usual. He was able to finish the dishes and walk Makkachin for the evening.  
“Yuuri, is everything all right?”  
Viktor walked towards their room; as he opened the door he stopped in his tracks and stared. Yuuri was leaning against their bathroom door jam in a pink and black lace baby doll top with a matching pink thong and black stockings.  
“Krasavets (Beautiful).”  
“Tol’ko dlya tebya lyubov’ moya (Only for you my love).”  
Yuuri walked slowly towards Viktor and placed his hands around Viktor’s waist. He slowly leaned in giving Viktor a slow kiss and then pulling away. Sliding his hands to hold Viktor’s and lead him to the bed. Yuuri lay on the bed and stretched slowly the lace trailing up his torso to expose his slightly curvaceous body. Yuuri licked his lips, lifted his hand and crooked a finger at Viktor in a come hither motion. Viktor crawled up the bed slowly stretching out over Yuuri until his face hovered over his beautiful husband. He couldn’t help but wonder how he ever got so lucky as to marry this precious man. He leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, then his nose, and down to his lips for a sweet kiss. He began to kiss down Yuuri’s neck until he reached the crevice of his neck where his shoulder met and sucked. Yuuri moaned softly and ran his fingers into Viktor’s hair. Viktor slowly made his way down Yuuri’s collarbone and down to wear the bra cupped his flesh as if in offering. Viktor trailed his fingers down Yuuri’s sides to reach the bottom of the top and pulled it over his head. Viktor kissed down to Yuuri’s nipple and began to suck and lap at the sensitive flesh.  
“Vitya…”  
Yuuri began to squirm under Viktor’s ministrations as he switched to the opposite nipple lavishing the same attention as the last. Yuuri began to pull at the cardigan that Viktor had chosen to wear, trying to pry it off Viktor’s well-toned body. Viktor paused his progression and helped remove the useless clothing. He then leaned back over Yuuri to trace kisses down his stomach to the top of the pink lace that barely hid Yuuri’s semi-erection. Viktor ran his tongue along the seam of Yuuri’s underwear and trailed his fingers slowly down Yuuri’s stocking clad thighs.  
“God, these stockings are killing me Yuuri.”  
Viktor ran his fingers along Yuuri’s legs and slowly spread them apart. He left kisses from the tips of Yuuri’s feet, up his legs, to his thighs leading to where Yuuri needed Viktor’s lips the most.  
“Vitya, please.”  
Viktor kissed Yuuri through the lace and then looped his fingers into the top of the lace, slowly pulling them down to release Yuuri’s cock from its confines. Yuuri hissed with the air that now blew against his throbbing erection. Viktor quickly kissed the tip as he gently grasped Yuuri’s erection as he slid his hand down the length. Viktor traced Yuuri’s cock slowly with his tongue as Yuuri buried his fingers in his silver locks. He lifted his hips off the bed, but Viktor put his other hand to hold down Yuuri’s unruly hips. He lifted his head and took Yuuri into his mouth, tightening his lips, earning a loud moan to come from Yuuri’s lips. Viktor began to bob his head excruciatingly slow, too slow in Yuuri’s opinion.  
“Faster, Vitya. Faster.”  
Viktor picked up the pace just a fraction faster and kept his hand at the same rhythm. Yuuri’s moans began to pick up pace and volume as he began to reach his peak. Viktor could feel his erection straining against his slacks that he regrettably didn’t remove, the slight bite of the metal zipper keeping him from his release. Yuuri’s pants and moans got louder as he grew nearer to his climax.  
“Vitya…I’m…ahhh…”  
Viktor swallowed the offering that Yuuri gave him and trailed kisses up his husband’s chest until he reached his face to give Yuuri a long, wanton kiss. Just the sight of Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and sweaty body almost had Viktor cumming in his pants. As his breaths began to return to normal as Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s hips, flipping the pair over. Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise to see his love take control as Yuuri began trailing kisses down his abdomen to the top of his trousers. Yuuri unfastened his belt; slowly unzipping Viktor’s pants to see him fully erect. Yuuri licked his lips as he lowered his head down and looked up at Viktor through his lashes.  
“Yuu…ahh.”  
Viktor’s head dropped back on the pillows as Yuuri took him to the back of his throat. Yuuri gagged slightly, but knew that this was a small thing he could do that drove Viktor wild. He bobbed his head up and swirled his tongue around the tip making sure to dip his tongue into the tip. He lavished Viktor’s cock with kisses as his tongue trailed the bulging veins. Viktor’s hands dropped to Yuuri’s shoulders as he brought his husband back up to kiss him.  
“Yuuri, I want to be inside you.”  
Yuuri smirked and crawled on all fours to their bedside table to grab the lube and a condom before crawling back to Viktor. He handed the lube over to Viktor and ripped the condom packet open. He took the condom, gently rolling it onto Viktor’s throbbing cock, and then turned around on all fours with his legs spread wide.  
Viktor smiled at his amazing husband as Yuuri looked over his shoulder with his bottom lip between his teeth. Viktor felt his cock stir, he was ready for action, but he had to make sure Yuuri was ready. Viktor slowly hunched over Yuuri’s body to plant a kiss below his ear, then slowly left a trail of kisses down his spine. Yuuri shivered at the soft touches and leaned into Viktor’s lips. Viktor took the lube and squeeze some around the rim of Yuuri’s asshole.  
“Ah, Vitya. That’s cold!”  
“Sorry, love. I’ll warm it up.”  
Viktor squeezed some extra lube on his finger and slowly ran his finger along Yuuri’s tight rim. Even after years of being together, Yuuri was still as tight as the first time they were together. Gently Viktor began to push his finger into Yuuri’s anus.  
“Mmmm…”  
Yuuri moaned softly and Viktor snaked his other arm around Yuuri’s torso to slowly stroke his abdomen. Viktor pulled his finger out and then pushed back in going slightly farther until his whole finger was enveloped. As he pulled back out Yuuri whimpered at the loss, making Viktor smirk.  
“Eager are we?”  
Yuuri moaned as Viktor added a second finger and began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. Yuuri began to push his hips back, meeting the fingers with every pump. As Yuuri’s moans began to turn into short pants, Viktor added a third finger, going slower than the first two. He paused at knuckle deep, letting Yuuri accommodate to the extra digit. Viktor waited until Yuuri began to move back impatiently, wanting more. Viktor eased the three digits all the way and stopped again. Yuuri groaned in frustration.  
“Vitya…”  
“I know, I know.”  
With a few more thrusts, Yuuri was panting loudly, prepared for more. Viktor removed his fingers and grabbed the lube. He squeezed an ample amount of lube and wrapped his fingers around his cock, making sure that it was lubricated enough. Viktor placed one hand at the center of Yuuri’s back as his positioned himself at Yuuri’s entrance. Gradually, he inched into Yuuri’s tight hole, pausing at intervals to allow Yuuri to accommodate his girth. Viktor slowly pulled out and pushed back in going slightly deeper each time.  
“More Vitya.”  
Viktor thrust slowly until his balls lay against Yuuri’s ass cheeks. Yuuri moaned as he felt Viktor pull out and angle his hips in order to reach that delicious spot that makes Yuuri’s knees turn to noodles and finishes with an intense release. After a few languid thrusts, Viktor began to pick up the pace. Yuuri pushed back meeting Viktor thrust for thrust. Viktor hitting that spot again and again. Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips to slow Yuuri’s pushes, until they were both panting hard, sweat dripping down their bodies.  
“Yuuri, I’m about to come.”  
“Ahhh…”  
Yuuri moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer the edge. With a couple more thrusts Viktor grunted loudly as he came; Yuuri coming for the second time not long after. Viktor slowly pulled out and helped Yuuri to lie down at the headboard, on his side. Viktor went to the bathroom and disposed of the condom, while grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He walked back to the bed and crawled on the other side of Yuuri. He gently cleaned Yuuri’s behind and took off his stockings that had managed not to budge. He kissed Yuuri’s shoulder before leaving to put the washcloth in the laundry basket. He went to their bedroom door and closed it before crawling into bed with Yuuri and curling up next to his husband. Viktor pulled the covers over them as they cuddled in bliss.  
“Yuuri?”  
“Yes, Vitya.”  
“Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better.”  
Yuuri turned around to face Viktor and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I love you Vitya. There is no one else that I would want to make feel better.”  
“I love you too, my little Katusdon.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story! This is the first fanfic I've written and I was just so excited to write about Yuuri and Viktor. Their relationship gives me life and I tried to portray the emotional depth I feel like they will gain after years of being together. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
